Wishes, Gifts, and Chocolate
by iBayfully
Summary: It's Anna's birthday, and Kristoff tries his hardest to make his gift memorable. Post Frozen, Oneshot that contains Kristanna! :) (beautiful cover image by xxMeMoRiEsxx; go on deviantart right now to see their amazing works!)


**(A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who either posted a review, started following me, or decided to favorite my one-shot "Stay the Night?" It really, really, really means a lot to me – I can't wait to add more to the collection! So, I was lying in bed doing absolutely nothing when I came up with this idea. I will admit, I don't like it as much as I did with my first fic, but I hope you guys do. Post Frozen, enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen or anything affiliated with it. That's Disney's job.

Kristoff hated himself.

Here he was, hiking in the high mountains, only days away from Anna's birthday.

He was looking for flowers.

_Flowers._

It seemed like a great idea, it really did. He knew how much Anna loved flowers, so it became his number one priority to throw himself up into the mountains to fetch a handful of petals and stems.

He thought it would be fine, since he knew the mountains better than anyone else around.

However, he did not know of the spots where the stupid flowers actually _grew._

After a long, treacherous search, Kristoff breathed heavily – with both exhaustion and irritation - as he spotted a bed of variously colored blossoms. As he sniffed them carefully, the rosy sent reminded him of Arendelle, and how Anna loved skipping down to the flower shop where she-

Wait…the flower shop.

_Flower shop._

_**Flower shop.**_

Now Kristoff really hated himself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The wind roared against the cabin's walls, and Kristoff raised his eyebrows. The storms were only this strong back when Queen Elsa's powers were uncontrollable.

_Good thing I got the flowers, _Kristoff thought with a grumble. _Now, if only I weren't so stupid and maybe I, I don't know, __**remembered **__about a certain flower shop, getting these things for Anna wouldn't be so-_

_ Anna._

Kristoff stared dreamily into space for a few moments until Sven rudely shoved him out of it.

The man grunted and threw his reindeer a carrot. _Anna, what have you done to me?_

Kristoff wasn't pleased with his gift for Anna yet. All he had so far were the flowers, but he simply felt it wasn't enough. After all, she had made him useful again and had fixed him with a wonderful sleigh. He only wished he could do the best he could to repay her.

Kristoff did not consider himself a smooth guy when it came to romance.

He was always extremely awkward.

_"And, it even has a cup holder!" Anna exclaimed happily. Then her voice softened. "Do you like it?"_

_ Kristoff was amazed. "Like it…? I love it!" he cried joyfully, lifting the princess with ease as he spun her around. "I could kiss you!"_

_ "And Kristoff saves the day with all things awkward!" a voice rang through his head as he blushed and set her down quickly. _

_ "I…could. I mean, I'd like to. I-uh, may I? We me? I, uh, I mean, may we? Wait, what?"_

_ Kristoff looked off to the side, dazed and confused, but he was brought back to reality instantly as he felt Anna's warm lips brush his cheek._

_ "We may," she confirmed with a smile, and Kristoff didn't need any more sanction than that. With all the courage he could gather, he leaned forward and kissed the girl. _

Kristoff stared dreamily into space – again – until Sven rudely interrupted – again – whining for another carrot.

"Sven, what – you just had one!" The mountain-man sighed and tossed his reindeer another carrot. Being the lame guy he was, he tried to use the bag of carrots as inspiration.

_Carrots are something Sven loves, _he thought slowly. _What does Anna-_

Kristoff snapped his fingers. _Chocolate. _

Doing his best not to overthink anything this time, Kristoff remembered the quaint little chocolate store Anna loved. He smiled to himself. He had everything planned out for Anna's birthday perfectly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Presents. Everyone likes them, right?

Anna, being completely showered in them, wasn't going to argue.

She had dozens upon dozens of them, all given to her by the citizens of Arendelle. She could not believe how generous the people were to her.

Everything about her was absolutely ecstatic. From her smile, to her numerous fits of giggles, even to her bouncing, pigtail braids, Anna was full of energy.

However, that energy began to lack slightly as she felt the absence of a specific man.

"Where's Kristoff?" she wondered aloud. Slowly she made her way outside.

Outside of the castle, Anna was completely bombarded with bows and happy birthday messages. While she appreciated the love she got more than anything, she still missed _him_. Yes, it was nine o'clock in the morning and she couldn't not think about him at least every five seconds.

"I'll try the stables," she said after a group of women had given her their birthday wishes.

Skipping over to the small hut, Anna smirked as she spotted the top of a familiar, black beanie. Sneaking behind him slowly, she inched closer and closer until…

"Surprise!" she yelled into the mountain man's ear as she whirled him around. Kristoff, who was very much surprised, yelped.

"Anna!" he exclaimed, shocked. "I-I thought it was supposed to be me surprising you, given the day and all."

The princess giggled. "I'm not one for cliché things, y'know?"

Saying this got her an eye roll in return. "And being proposed to day one wasn't at all cliché?"

Anna snorted, but she ended up smiling. Then, as he extended his hands, she noticed the bouquet of flowers that they held.

"Aww," she cooed softly. "Are those for me?"

Kristoff blushed. "What do you think," he said quietly with a laugh. "By the way, I went through a lot of trouble to get them – too much, actually." He grinned sheepishly.

"Why?" Anna asked, curious. "Did you get them from the flower shop across the – oh my god, what is that?!"

Kristoff had taken five boxes of chocolates out of his bag and held them up, grinning as he watched her expression.

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

Kristoff laughed. "No! No, no, no. I know how much you love chocolate, anyway – just don't eat it all at once."

"I can't guarantee anything," Anna said with a wink. She smiled up at the mountain man.

"Thank you, Kristoff. This is such an amazing gift!"

He returned the smile; then he looked at her suggestively. "I forgot something," he added.

"What? How could you _forget _anything, this is more than enough for – mmmm…"

Kristoff had unwaveringly leaned in and kissed his girlfriend. He held her waist gently, and he felt her arms slowly snake around his neck.

Kristoff heard a soft moan escape Anna's lips, and he inwardly smirked as he pulled away. There would be more time for this…later.

Anna looked a little dazed; her cheeks were a slightly pink and she shivered at his touch. _Why did he always have this effect on her?_

Finally, she spoke. "It's…it's a good thing you didn't forget, isn't it?"

Kristoff beamed. "Still not one for cliché moments?"

"Oh, shut up, you."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it; please tell me if you did!)**


End file.
